


Колыбельная

by Kizune200, WTF Jin Guangyao 2021 (JinGuangyao)



Category: Módào Zǔshī (donghua), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizune200/pseuds/Kizune200, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinGuangyao/pseuds/WTF%20Jin%20Guangyao%202021
Summary: Исходники: видео — дунхуа "Магистр дьявольского культа", м/ф "Кицунэ"; аудио — Чароит "Колыбельная для лисьего принца"Ссылки:Google-диск,Яндекс-диск
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс на день рождения. С любовью для Ляньфан-цзуня





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: видео — дунхуа "Магистр дьявольского культа", м/ф "Кицунэ"; аудио — Чароит "Колыбельная для лисьего принца"  
> Ссылки: [Google-диск](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JbeyToc1pmdUgXFQVhSWxJqEY7lt1mXn/view), [Яндекс-диск](https://disk.yandex.ru/i/i00IzzlHSatm8g)


End file.
